lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 8: Legacy
Synopsis Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY'' bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series' Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. There will also be a scene from the POV of Tam Song. Rejected Titles This is a list of some of the top rejected titles and why they were rejected. They were released on Shannon Messenger's Instagram on January 28-30. * Jan. 28: Inception Reason: There is a very famous movie of the same name, so Shannon Messenger and her editor thought that would be too confusing to have it called the same name. This rejected title suggests that we may be given information about Sophie's genetics. * Jan. 29: Deadlock Reason: '''She was worried readers would see the word "dead" and automatically assume someone dies in the book. Shannon Messenger won’t say whether or not someone dies, but she didn’t want anyone to assume that they did. * '''Jan. 30: Rematch Reason: Shannon Messenger didn't think it felt right, and thought it wasn't exciting enough to do justice to the plot. Also, the book is about more than just matchmaking. Book Cover This cover, designed by Jason Chan, is controversial but loved by most. It was revealed on Monday, May 13th, 2019 at 10 am PT. This is the first cover that has just Shannon Messenger's name on it, rather than By Shannon Messenger. Sophie is shown on the cover, as well as Keefe and Fitz; the two boys are holding Sophie up while holding onto her hands. Blueish-redish-magentaish energy is coming out of and surrounding Sophie's forehead. Shannon Messenger has confirmed that it is Inflicting, visualized. The clock tower at the end of the Westminster (Big Ben) in London is shown in the background, leading us to believe that some of the books will take place in the Forbidden Cities, possibly involving the green door shown in one of Keefe's memories that was taken by Lady Gisela and the Neverseen. The time on the Big Ben states that it's midnight, and it seems to be stormy and dark outside, but also teal. Sophie's gloves are off (probably indicating that she's enhancing), her cognate rings are off, and the pin on her cloak is not the Ruewen crest she usually wears. Fitz's crest cannot be seen, so either it is cut out by the angle, or he isn't wearing one. It looks like there is something under Sophie's sleeve on her right wrist. It could be a crush cuff or Dex's Sucker punch. Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie are all wearing the same kind of cloak. It can be noted that all three characters are wearing Elvin clothing. The milkiness of Keefe's eyes may indicate blindness, or simply that they're lighter than fans thought. As written above, Sophie's gloves are off. However, Tinker (the Black Swan's Technopath) made Sophie fake nails to also block her enhancing, just in case. So, to enhance, Sophie would have to take the nails off. To take them off, she taps her fingernails on something and the fake nails will loosen. So far, Sophie follows Mr. Forkle's order of not taking the gloves off. If Sophie does this suddenly, the Neverseen might suspect something. What we know * Iggy will have crimped ice blue fur. * The Dwarven world/capital and Trollish world/capital may be involved. * The Neverseen will definitely be involved. * Sophie is inflicting in the cover scene. * They will be in London sometime in the book. * The first edition of LEGACY (meaning ALL the copies from the original printing of the book) will have some very special extra bonus content, including a short chapter from Tam Song's point of view. Shannon will share more info soon, but the first edition will only be available WHILE SUPPLIES LAST, so the best way to get a copy is to PRE-ORDER from ANY retailer. * There will be a Barnes and Noble Exclusive edition. * The cover was released on Monday, May 13, 2019 * It will be released on November 5, 2019 Fan Theories Admin note: Improperly cited theories will be removed. Please link your profile to cite your theories. If you are a FANDOM user, you won't be able to edit the page; it was protected because of excessive vandalism. You can still have your theories on the page, though, you'll just need to ask a user with an account to add it for you. To cite theories for users with accounts, put the IP that their contributions are under. Title * The title "Legacy" might have been chosen because it has been hinted about how Tam will be filling in Keefe's spot in the "Legacy" thing. - Goofygirl323 * It could be hinting toward more information about the "Vacker legacy." - Cress (MagicDaydreamer) * It could be hinting at Lady Gisela's "Legacy" for Keefe. - MoonCakes64 * I think it might give us more information on why Alvar joined the Neverseen. I also think that it will finally tell us what Sophie's legacy in the Elvin world is. She might also give us answers about who Sophie's parents are. -76.183.185.203 * I think it's hinting to either Keefe or Fitz's "(Vacker)" Legacy because, after Councillor Terik Descryed Keefe, Keefe said "I bet Sophie's badness level was off the charts," and he said, "not as much as yours." - thebluehydrokinetic * I think it's because Tam is trying to fill in for Keefe's legacy, but I think he's going to fail because, in book 6, Lady Gisela said that she needed an Empath to run Nightfall. -76.183.185.203 * What if they all have legacies? That would maybe make sense. I mean, Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie already have legacies. -216.152.176.170 * It could it be hinting that Sophie finds her biological parents and that she learns more. -2601:2C0:8600:2814:5BC:DCC6:1398:5852 * I think that story will be about Keefe's legacy, the Vacker legacy, and pretty much all the characters wondering/deciding/finding out what their legacies will be. -Anonymous (174.48.105.119) * I think it is hinting that Sophie learns who her biological parents are, and then she learns she has a large legacy to live up to. -Anonymous (184.166.251.172) * I think it might be hinting that we discover the Vacker, Moonlark, or Keefe's legacy. -Sophie Foster, Ability Extraordinaire * Probably what it's hinting at is that Lady Gisela is going to force Keefe to live up his Legacy—and if he doesn't, Tam will take his place. - -kotlc-sea-otter- * I think it might have something to do with Keefe because they're always talking about his legacy and how Lady Gisela's plan will finally work, and he will fulfill her legacy. -2601:643:8400:73:E175:E192:612C:3BD2 * I'm pretty much 100% sure that it has to do with Keefe and his legacy; after all, that's the one that seems the most important. Or maybe Sophie finds her biological parents and discovers this big legacy (not trying to copy Anonymous up there, but I was already thinking that.) - Anonymous user * It's soooooooo gonna be about Keefe's legacy, and we're FINALLY going to find out the whole, "Vacker Legacy" mystery. -yumspaghettiyum * I think the Vackers', Keefe's and Sophie's legacies are connected, and that the connection/ties will be revealed. -68.100.98.178 * I feel like Keefe and Fitz are going to get in a huge fight. While they're still angry at each other, I think Sophie and her friends are going to get a revelation about how Keefe's, the Vacker's, and Sophie's legacies are connected, but then they get surprise attacked by the Neverseen. And for some reason, I think that Keefe is going to die protecting Fitz. -SkimMilk11 * So... the books always talk about Lady Gisela preparing Keefe for his "legacy", so maybe that's something to do with it? It's probably when Gisela took Tam away, the act is threatening Keefe to follow his legacy... or else. -2601:647:4000:5CE0:406:B27E:DBF2:3F44 * The Vacker legacy is still unclear, so probably more information on that. Also, figuring out how Keefe will react with Tam as it seems that Lady Giesla is seeking someone new for his legacy. -Keeper42 * I think because of the last ending, we will see Sophie's biological parents, which might link to her legacy or something - 68.117.166.230 * I think the book will maybe have a big fight in it (the title Rematch kinda hints toward that), Sophie and her friends will be put in an impossible position (Deadlock), and something big will begin (Inception). -2601:647:4301:8E30:CB3:2E59:4AD2:5509 * It could be telling us about who Sophie, Fitz, Bianna, and Tam's legacies are. -Fitzphieforlife117 * I think Amy (Sophie's sister) will be very involved and it will be her legacy. -72.239.163.97 * I think that some serious Fitzphie drama is going to happen. -75.166.179.182 *I bet we will find out who Blur is. -209.159.214.10 * Maybe Jensi will get an awesome ability, or and someone new gets put in the group. -209.159.214.10 * I think that the Neverseen will finally "win," but not really. -31.185.49.90 * I think it will be about Keefe's legacy and the Vacker legacy, but I also think we will learn more about Sophie's legacy as the moonlark. -24.2.92.255 * I think it will be either about Keefe's legacy, the Vacker legacy, or Sophie's legacy in the Elvin world. - Mai (Wessa-or-Jessa?) Synopsis Theories * Since the synopsis is focused on memories and past, Keefe may get some memories back. - TheSavageCabbageKing * Maybe what it means by the lines blurring between friend and enemy is that they form an alliance with Fintan. -64.126.36.69 * Maybe Tam will really join the Neverseen for good. -95.104.109.139 * Maybe they are hinting about who Sophie's biological parents are. - Echlinlee * Sometime in the book Sophie will find out info needed to make a match, and she will find out her matches...the info might be her parents which would explain her legacy....also, going back to the first book...why was it called Keeper of the Lost Cities? Maybe it's her legacy to protect the lost cities? -JustForPandas * Because of the title "Legacy," I think Keefe, the Vackers, Sophie, and many other characters will talk about/discover/look/think about their legacies. I think the rejected title, "Inception" means that Sophie will find out more about her inception, and who her gene parents are. I think that the title Deadlock will mean that someone will die, or maybe there is a plant or something called Deadlock so no one actually dies. And the Rematch title makes me believe that Sophie will make her final decisions about the matchmaking, maybe kiss Fitz, and a bunch of other lovey-dovey stuff will happen. -174.48.105.119 * I think that something will happen with Keefe, and that it will divide Sophie and him. His legacy is very intertwined with the Neverseen. I definitely think that Keefe will get back some memories and think they will turn people against him. -2601:240:C400:DAE2:11B6:B48B:F8DF:B150 * I think Tam will join the Neverseen but will not tell Sophie and the others, then betray them at the last minute. -2601:647:4301:8E30:2DD8:85AA:EB7F:D63E ** Also, since Tam may rebel(in my opinion), he may be being super nice and protective of Linh so that when the time comes he can drag Linh into the Neverseen since I don't think the Neverseen has a Hydrokinetic as powerful as Linh. -73.162.11.117 * I think that Flashback was a filler book, and since there were about 200 pages in the Healing Center, there will be a huge fight or maybe a huge revelation. But there will be something big. -KotlcFan11 * Maybe Tam was actually always in the Neverseen, feeding them information to always be one step ahead of Sophie and her friends, then—after a long time of not hearing from him—he will strike hard, leaving Sophie and her friends not knowing what happened to them. Linh probably won't even have known of his connection to the enemy. It will most likely be a heartbreaking and enraging chapter/page/part. -73.162.11.117 * I think that maybe before we learn the three legacies we all know about, we might end up with a fourth. -SparklyMagix * Based on Shannon Messengers post, I believe this will be about all of their legacies - Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe's - since she mentions that they are wrestling with various "legacies" and have to face an unseen enemy. -BlueCorgi1221 * I don't think Tam is coming back to the Black Swan, because Keefe joined the Neverseen and he came back. I highly doubt the same thing is going to happen to Tam. -173.241.117.146 Cover Theories * On the cover Sophie isn't wearing the Ruewin crest as seen on all the other covers. Also she isn't wearing any gloves, so either she gained control over her Enhancing ability or she is for some unknown reason, is enhancing Fitz and Keefe. -M&M (104.9.184.166) * On the cover, Sophie is wearing a new family crest pin (possibly the "Foster/Freeman" pin described in Flashback as 3 hands clasped together). -71.38.39.37 * I think Shannon put both Keefe and Fitz on the cover, with both of them holding Sophie's hands, to not give away any hints as to who Sophie will end up with. There is a lot of conflict going on about Sophitz or Sokeefe and which one will be a thing forever. So, to avoid any questions, Shannon put both of them on there. -69.169.155.231 * I think Sophie finally learns how to target her inflicting, and the purplish pink stuff is a side effect of it being channeled to an exact location. -76.31.110.136 * The crest-could it be the null? Probably not, it caused so many problems in Flashback. -68.231.37.136 * Maybe Sophie is inflicting on the man behind the green door, and that's why she's in London. Also she learns how to target her inflicting, as well as convince people to do what she wants with her inflicting. -75.164.63.228 Secret Theories * I'm kinda surprised this hasn't been revealed yet, but I think Blur is Jensi's brother, and I think that mt ay be revealed in Legacy. -Gildie-Everblaze * I think that Elwin is Sophie's genetic father. And as for her genetic mother, I think it will be either Oralie or Lady Gisela -174.48.105.119 * I think that Oralie is Sophie's mom. -Allie the Hydrokinetic Polyglot (172.222.145.255) * I have a feeling that Alden might be Sophie's genetic dad. That would explain why he knew about Sophie before she came to the Lost cities, why he knows about the Black Swan, and why he and Quinlin lost their connection after Prentice's memory break (Alden didn't want to break his mind but had to, so the secret came to the top of Alden's mind, and Quinlin sensed it and they lost their connection). They are also both Telepaths, and Alden has been so kind to Sophie. Also, I think his office is off-limits for searching because he has his Black Swan things in there. - Lucat (69.202.141.252) * I think Sophie will find out about her parents, and she will also develop a new ability. -2600:1702:7A0:C440:983A:EB41:B311:2CC3 * I think Tinker is Lady Iskra. -Cricket * Pretty sure that Sophie's genetic parents are either Quinlin, Councillor Bronte, Elwin, or Oralie. -70.49.106.135 * I think that maybe the green door house is related to Sophie's biological parents. (Ophir Chill) * Sophie will recover her final memory -205.222.3.147 * Oralie is probably most definitely Sophie's mother—she's so caring towards Sophie, and both have blonde hair and open hearts. Throughout many of the books, Oralie blushes a lot, especially around Kenric, when he was still alive. Sophie, as you all know, is famous for her blush, and it's one of Keefe's favorite games. -69.117.247.72 * I think Sophie's parents are Gisela and Councillor Bronte because who else is an Inflictor? -159.191.186.254 * Mr. Forkle is revealed to be Kenric. -159.191.186.254 * I think that Blur is Jensi's brother, and either Oralie or Lady Gisela is Sophie's mother. Elwin or Alden is Sophie's dad. -100.12.236.190 * What if Caprise Redek was Sophie 's biological mother and part of the Black Swan and the Neverseen tried to get rid of her because they knew that she was involved with the Black Swan, but something went wrong and she just got a cracked skull? -Lord Hunky Hair (98.170.238.114) * Maybe Trix is Marella's dad, because aren't they both Gusters? Maybe he pushed his wife off of the balcony. -24.21.103.206 * I think that Jolie is Sophie's mom and Elwin is her dad (genetic). -69.61.168.106 * I think that Oralie and Kenrick are Sophie’s parents, or maybe Elwin. You never know! -TheRealSophieFoster (52.168.128.46) * What if Sophie's parents are from the Neverseen? -98.234.72.15 * I think that there may be a chance that Jensi is Blur because when asked about his identity, Blur says it's complicated and when Sophie, Keefe, and Blur are headed towards Ravgog, water washed over Blur and Sophie thinks that he is shorter than she thought with a round face. Could be Jensi's brother too, though. -45.49.233.16 * What if Alden told Keefe to back off on Sophie, so Keefe is letting Fitz have Sophie. Also, whenever he like, lets Fitz and Sophie go do something alone, he sometimes says like, "Alden said this" or something. -Calla's Moonlark * I think Sophie is going to start learning the secrets in her mind. -216.193.154.195 * I think that Tinker is really Caprise Redek. It would explain hesitance for creating explosives for the Black Swan, which could be the real reason for her head injury. Also, within Vespera's Nightfall facility, Fintan alluded to the possibility that the Redeks were already involved in the Black Swan. It would also be possible that Caprise's injury either caused or facilitated the way that she communicates with questions. -205.124.154.62 * I think Oralie is Sophie's mom or maybe Bronte is Sophie's dad. It would have to be either, not both, though. - Lucat (69.202.141.252) * I think that Sophie and the gang are going on a quest to find and open the green door that Sophie had remembered and that Keefe will unlock the legacy that his mom set up for him. -68.40.34.118 * I think that the green door is gonna have, like, some new kind of creature/elves captured by the Neverseen and forced to work behind it. I also think that Sophie is going to get a new power no one has heard of yet and not because the Black Swan made her get it but on her own I ALSO think that (if not elves or a new creature) behind the green door there is going to be a hive of trolls the Neverseen had been experimenting on to unleash on the Forbidden Cities. -199.176.227.7 * Maybe Sophie's parents are part of the Neverseen! -HappyShadowThoughts * I think Elwin is Sophie's dad. He gives all Sophie's friends weird stuffed animals, and he must have given her Ella -Kendallb * I think Keefe finds a new memory telling him where in London the green door is, and Fitz, Sophie, and Keefe leap to London. Behind the door is the lab where Sophie was conceived, and Mr. Forkle tells them who Sophie's parents are. I think Sophie discovers who her biological parents are and she uses that in her matchmaking thing. Once she knows who her biological parents are, she becomes matched with two people: Fitz and Keefe. And she ends up first on Fitz's and Keefe's list, so they make her choose between them. -75.164.63.228 * I think that we will find out about the love between Gisela and Forkle, also that Sophie and Keefe have been mistaking romance for familial love when they find out they’re sibilinos. Oh, joys. -Julia (User:Sophitzmoments) Ship Theories Note: Please only include theories, not opinions or what you personally ship. * I have a feeling that Sophie and Fitz will still go out with each other and that people will think that they are a bad match. -216.186.48.35! * I think that Sokeefe could happen! I have a feeling Fitz will blame Sophie for letting Alvar get away, or some other ridiculous thing. They will then break up, even though they were never actually together, and Keefe will help Sophie get through it, and eventually they'll get married, defeat the Neverseen, and live Happily Ever After! -69.117.247.72 * I think that Fitzphie will happen, but they eventually break up. -100.12.236.190 * Since Tam is ((SPOILERS!!!)) with the Neverseen as of Flashback, he could betray them so that he can save Biana, who he loves, but then get injured in the process, and either die, or she and Elwin will help him heal and Biana will realize that she loves him back, and they will get together. -AwkwardShadowThoughts * I think that Sophie and Fitz will start out together, but the impending criticism about them being a bad match will be too much for Fitz and they will break up, and Keefe will be there for her, and they'll defeat the Neverseen and live happily ever after! (she may marry Keefe). -Keefester4evr * I have a theory that because Fitz and Sophie were together in Flashback, Shannon Messenger will want to please the other ship (Sokeefe) so they might either get together or Sophie might FINALLY realize that Keefe OBVIOUSLY has feelings for her. But... that will probably mean lots of tension between Keefe and Fitz. My big theory is that Flashback is Fitzphie, Legacy is Sokeefe, and the final book is Sophie's big choice. -71.95.209.82 * Sophie, remembering when Fitz said he wasn't sure if he could make a bad match, will become convinced that Fitz will no longer love her. She will go to him and break up with him to avoid the pain of him breaking up with her, but she won't give him a chance to speak or tell him why they're breaking up. They won't talk about it for most of the book, until much later, when they figure out the misunderstanding and Fitzphie happens! -Mint-chocolate-mallowmelt * I think that Sophie will tell Fitz because they need to be 100% honest with each other. I think that there will be a lot of tension between them because in Flashback it says that Fiz wants to be the star in the Vacker family. So I think that Fitz will still see that Sophie is worth it and he will do anything for her. I also think that the Elvin world will change their views on bad matches. -73.118.219.23 * I think that things will mostly just be cool with Fitz but he will still like her because he looks like he would do anything for her on the cover of the book. -66.44.114.82 * In my opinion, Biana and Keefe will get together but Keefe is only using her to get Sophie jealous. But then Keefe feels bad for hurting Biana's feelings and actually gets together with her. I think that Tam likes Sophie a little but doesn't want to admit it but then Linh finds out and then Sophie has to tell him she doesn't really like him. Bo and Ro will happen. I think that Ro will find out that Keefe likes Sophie and she will keep it a secret for a while, but then people find out and there will be a showdown between Keefe and Fitz and Sophie will freak out. -199.176.227.7 * I think that Fitz and Sophie will break up, but then they will get stranded alone somewhere, which will be awkward for a little while, but then get together again. Right after they get back together, Fitz will be seriously injured and since they are alone Sophie will have to nurse him back to health. Then Fitz regain consciousness, and lovey dovey mushy stuff happens that I don't feel like typing. -64.141.149.22 * I think Keefe will somehow figure out that she has no matches or Sophie will tell him before Fitz and will be super annoyed because he likes Sophie. Then Fitz will be less annoyed about the no matches thing and be more annoyed that Sophie did not tell him sooner -12.50.8.16 * I think that in this book there will be some kind of showdown with Sokeefe vs Sofitz, because in the cover, she is holding both of their hands, and they both seem to be looking at her. That might mean that the two of them are fighting for Sophie. -DanceBooksFangirl * I think that Sophie will not tell Fitz about being a bad match to spare his feelings, and they will break up without Sophie telling him why. Eventually, news gets out, and Fitz will find out. Sokeefe will happen, but when they’re about to kiss Sophie stops because Keefe tells her that it’s all wrong, and she goes back to Fitz. And then SOPHITZ HAPPENS!!! -Julia (Sophitzmoments) * I think that fork man part 1 will tell her her parents and then she will re-register but then fitz and keefe are both equally compatible as number 1s (Iamshannon) Neverseen Theories * Fintan could be trying to recruit Marella. The Neverseen could tell her "we can help your mom!" -Berlynn * When Tam has to join the Neverseen, the Neverseen need to trust him so Lady Gisela clonks him in the head. WELL, I think Tam will NEVER EVER really join the Neverseen because he loves Linh too much. But because of that, he'll have to make hard decisions because since they used Umber to threaten Sophie into giving them what she wants, Tam might have to hurt someone! -173.73.98.128 * By the end of the book, Lady Gisela will meet her demise. -66.241.66.51 * At the end of Flashback, the matchmaking machine says that Sophie is Unmatchable, and the name she put was Black Swan, which means that there are more people in the Black Swan than though..which means....spies. -173.219.79.2 * I kind of hate myself for saying this... but what if Tam decides to stay with the Neverseen? I mean, we already had one friend join the Neverseen and then come back... and on the other hand it would be kind of weird to have that happen twice... Gildie-Everblaze * I think that in some showdown or other, the Neverseen will injure Linh before they realize that they can't do that because of Tam, so then Tam will be like "UMMMM deals off because you hurt Linh, sorry not sorry," and come back to the Black Swan mid battle. -LaCoccinelle * Tam learns that he can shadow-travel when working with the Neverseen. -96.42.216.28 Miscellaneous Theories * I think that Sophie becomes a flasher as well as all her other talents. -142.167.57.16 fr:Tome 8 : Héritage Category:Books